Destructix
The Destructix are a fictional organization from the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comics. It is a group of six permanent members, all of whom have done battle with Sonic and his allies at various times, as well as a number of other villains who have joined with them temporarily only to leave the group. In comic issue #162 they formally introduce themselves as a group, though they had been working together for some time before then. Prior to their joining forces, all six were held prisoner at the prison of Devil's Gulag. History Formation and Early Activities The six core members of the Destructix were brought together at Devil's Gulag prison after each of them had been defeated and captured by the Freedom Fighters and/or Chaotix. Drago Wolf was a former Freedom Fighter turned spy and saboteur for Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Sleuth Dog was an intelligence officer who turned traitor against Knothole, and the Fearsome Foursome were the defeated minions of arch-villain Mammoth Mogul. (StH: #54, SSS: #1) When Robo Robotnik, later known as Dr. Eggman, used a network of satellites to open the cells on Devil's Gulag, all six of these criminals--together with Snively Kintobor, Nack the Weasel, Warlord Kodos, and Uma Arachnis--escaped the prison, making Snively their leader. Following Kodos and Arachnis' reanimation, both of them having been left in immobile crystal forms by Ixis Naugus, the group kidnapped Nate Morgan with the hope that he would provide them with his technical knowledge. He refused, and the villains were then attacked: first by Sonic the Hedgehog, Elias Acorn, and the Royal Secret Service, and then by a giant cyborg squid dispatched by Robo-Robotnik. Defeated and captured, the Destructix were shipped back to Devil's Gulag. (StH: #62, #63, #69, #70) Escape and Roboticization Eventually escaping once again, the Destructix took over a factory once owned by Dr. Eggman, bullying resident Tommy Turtle as they tried to sell the facility back to Eggman. Crafty as always, Eggman used his new roboticizing touch to turn all the Destructix into Robians. However, Sleuth Dog threw a grenade before being fully transformed, and the Destructix were all seemingly destroyed by the blast. In truth, they escaped, and were later returned to normal with the rest of Mobius by the Bem, a race of benevolent aliens. (StH: #117, #123) They disappeared into obscurity for a time, though they were used as part of a plot by Eggman's computer virus son A.D.A.M., who created robot duplicates of their Robian selves to attack Sonic and fool him into taking an Auto Automaton of his old friend Tommy back to Knothole where it nearly killed him. Recovering the machines, Robotnik had A.D.A.M. analyze them, and was fed a series of lies regarding the Destructix's Re-Roboticization that included a falsified tape of a deal made between the group of criminals and a mysterious new enemy known only as "Anonymous"-in truth, an alias created by A.D.A.M. himself as he began making plans to take over. (StH: #135, #136) Shifting Alliances The Destructix were soon recruited to retrieve Mammoth Mogul's Chaos Emerald after he was sealed inside it by Titan Tails. Attacking Merlin Prower and his escort Sir Connery, they nearly succeeded in stealing the Emerald but were then defeated by the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix. Placed in prison once again, they were quickly freed after Mogul was liberated by the death of the Ancient Walkers. All seven villains then did battle briefly with the wizard Ixis Naugus, his Arachne minions, and their old enemies. When Naugus learned of Mogul's role in founding the Order of Ixis, he submitted himself to Mogul's leadership, and the Destructix and the Arachne joined forces against the defenders of Knothole. Almost immediately, though, all the villains were captured by the Egg Fleet and transported to the Egg Grape Chamber, where Mogul attempted briefly to defend them all using his Chaos powers. Forced to sacrifice the Arachne and Naugus' mind and powers to save himself, Mogul would have done the same to the Destructix had they not been liberated by the villainous Doctor Finitevus. (StH: #162, #163, #164, #165) Hired by Finitevus to act as his enforcers, the Destructix played the part of reformed mercenaries in defending the Echidnas of Angel Island from the Dingoes who sought to destroy them. Their true nature remained obvious as Sleuth Dog joined Scourge the Hedgehog in coming to Knothole in search of a Warp Ring stolen from them by Rouge the Bat. Soon joined by Fiona Fox, the Destructix ambushed Knuckles the Echidna when he returned to Angel Island, handing him over to the Dark Legion and thus enabling his transformation into a new Enerjak. (StH: #165, #171, #181) Staying out of this new powerhouse's way, the Destructix were set to guard a weapon created by the Brotherhood of Guardians to destroy Enerjak. Sonic, Julie-Su and Knuckles' father Locke did battle with them to reach the weapon, aided by the Fire Ant Archimedes. When Sonic retrieved the weapon, the criminals confronted him, only for Sonic to destroy it to demonstrate his unwillingness to kill Knuckles with it. Their mission complete, the Destructix left the heroes in peace, and fled Angel Island through a Warp Ring as Super Sonic did battle with Enerjak. (StH: #183, #184) Following Mammoth Mogul's escape from yet another prison in New Mobotropolis, he called upon the Destructix to serve as his mercenaries. They agreed, taking on a mission to bring Sonic to Mogul, dead or alive. They ambushed Sonic with Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear only to end up having Sonic get the upper hand when Bean and Bark were bribed into helping Sonic by Sally. During the ensuing battle, Bean hinted that Predator Hawk might be a deserter of the Battlebird Armada as well. They emerged victorious, however, when Nack stunned Sonic with his gun from far off. After they tied Sonic up they headed off to the Casino Night Zone to deliver Sonic to Mogul and receive their payment. Later on, they were attacked by Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, Geoffrey St. John, and the newly freed Sonic. The Destructix, Bean, and Bark were swiftly beaten by the heroes. All except for Sleuth, who was confronted by Rouge, who informed him of something that Mogul wanted him to do. After that, Sleuth was seen trying to sneak out of the casino. Mogul got angry at him after he revealed that he and the Destructix were using the Bar and Grill for "mercenary actions". Mogul angrily told him to take the Destructix and leave the premises. It was then learned as Sleuth was going to get the rest of the Destructix, that the Destructix's job had been to arrange for Sonic to accuse Mogul of wrongdoing without proof inside his own casino as well as destroying some of Mogul's robots, leading to Sonic himself being discredited. Mogul was still going to pay the Destructix for their actions, so they left their mission in success, despite getting beaten up by Sonic and his group. (StH: #187, #188) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional organized crime groups Category:Fictional prisoners Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:1997 comics characters debuts